To Take Back What's Ours
by MykkLaw
Summary: Four regular people. Nine Disney villains. An orphan. And one big scheme— world domination! Rated T for blood, swearing, violence, demonic spells, and death. Please review, if you read. I don't own anything in this story that is relating to the Walt Disney Company. Specific characters belong to their rightful owners. Everything else is purely mine.
1. First We Need A Plan

_In Maleficent's Castle..._

Eight Disney villains lounged about in the near-empty meeting hall— almost no one decided to come! The only ones present were Hades, Frollo, Scar, Zira, Gaston, Jafar, , and Ursula. The silence was bone rattling—especially since there seemed to be a hushed wind blowing in, rattling the several bones of Maleficent's former henchmen. Hades and his loud mouth decided to break it.

"This place looks dead. When's she ever gonna redecorate?"

Many of them snickered when Jafar said, "Of course _you_ would know what's dead, now wouldn't you, Hades?" Hades just rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette with the flames on his head. "Though," Jafar continued. "I must say I agree with the fact. We always have our meetings in the Underworld, what's so special about this one?"

"I'll tell you what's so special!" Hades jumped at the sound of Maleficent's voice, begging that she didn't hear anything they had just said. Ursula whispered, "Well, you're screwed."

The leader of the villains walked around the table, glaring at all the empty seats with name tags— Shere Khan, Chernabog, Pete, the Evil Queen, etc.— meant for various no-shows. Gaston piped up. "It's a shame you didn't let me write the invitations, they all would've come. No one invites like Gast–" Maleficent pointed her staff at the muscular man and beamed him with her magic. The newly found quietude made it difficult to breathe in the room.

"It is a shame. To have so many who won't be apart of the greatest plot in the history of us villains," She sat down on her throne nervously. "Now, if anyone would like to come up with the plot, please speak now." Eyes darted around the room, many unsure of what to do next.

"Well–"

She cut Hades off. "Anyone... besides Hades or Gaston." The two slouched lower into their seats. Maleficent was clearly in a bad mood today.

"We could get someone to take our places!" Ursula suggested.

"Why don't we take a vacation?" whined.

"I'm too old for this..." Frollo complained.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" roared Zira. When they quieted she spoke, "Scar has an idea."

Scar glared daggers at the lioness clinging to his side as desperate as an ice cube in summer. He pushed her about an inch away and scooted another inch in the opposite direction. "Actually, I'd prefer to speak about it to Maleficent alone." Zira's hope-filled eyes were soon drowned with sadness. He glared. "_Alone._"

In less than a minute, the meeting room was cleared as Scar explained the plan to Maleficent. "Too cliche..." Maleficent mumbled to herself. "But it could work..."

Scar grinned and strode off. The idea he had just given to Maleficent had been tried many times before— all ending with a failure and an even worse reputation. His persuasion skills had really paid off, and it would make him look even better if they could pull this off.

He was definitely getting a raise.

* * *

**Hm, so I guess you know what the plan is based off of the summary? There's gonna be a few surprises soon, so work with me. The next chapter or so will introduce the characters that are non-Disney owned. I hoped you guys liked it. Please review if you read, even if it's hate. Thanks.**


	2. Leilah and The Little Girl

**Sorry for the long wait, my computer broke. I'm writing this at a friend's house. (: Thanks, Leslie! x**

After the meeting had been adjourned, Maleficent gave orders and left Scar in charge of the operation. He was quite enjoying his new-found power; he had never been able to experience this as a child— or during any other time of his lifetime.

"Gaston! Hades! Ursula! Zira!"

The called group shuffled over with Zira glumly in the lead. She was still set aback by Scar's actions earlier that day. "What?" Ursula snapped at the lion.

He growled at the sea witch, "I suggest you have a little more respect towards me, after all... I am Maleficent's second-in-command as of short notice."

"WHAT!"

The entire group, subject of Zira (who was actually quite fond of the idea), protested in a mad rage complete with scratching and biting. The whole show would've been quite amusing, if I wasn't for the fact that Maleficent was watching them all, glaring at Scar. He noticed this and roared loudly.

"YOU FOOLS! STOP YOUR FIGHTING AND GO! _GO!_ GO, AND DON'T RETURN UNTIL YOU'VE CAPTURED EVERYONE ON THIS LIST!"

They scurried off as he tossed a crumpled piece of paper at them with extra force. He didn't dare to turn his back. Just in case _she_ was watching. And from her tower she was; watching, always watching.

Leilah Smith was walking down the street on her way to her five-month boyfriend, Nick's, house. She had on new clothes just for the occasion: a teal-blue halter shirt, white daisy dukes, white dress shoes, and a magenta pearl necklace with matching bracelet. She was smiling happily, with a faint twinkle in her indigo eyes.

She looked around at all the people, saying a polite "Hello" to everyone as she passed. Only one of them replied to this. A little girl, no older than ten, sitting in the sidewalks wearing a laced, pink Lolita-like dress and playing with a deflated rubber ball. Leilah was, needless to say, confused. '_Who just leaves their child on the side of the road like that? I should help her,' _she thought, checking her watch.

"Hello," the child repeated again, staring at her with curious jade eyes.

Leilah smiled and pushed a strand of her wavy, strawberry-blonde hair away from her eyes, "Hi, I'm—"

"Leilah. I know."

"How do you know my name?" she asked, startled.

"Oh," she muttered, looking at the ball. "there are a lot of things I know about you."

"Um, well, would you like to discuss this? Later? At the Police Station? Maybe we can find your paren– ack!" A slimy, black tentacle wrapped itself around Leilah's waist, nearly forcing the air out of her.

The little girl stood up, smiled, and snapped her fingers. A pit appeared out of thin air on the solid ground. Leilah was shocked, and even more so when a chloroform-scented rag was shoved up her nose. Instantly, she fainted.

"Can I let go of her now? She's heavier than she looks."

The girl glared, "Be my guest, Ursula. You're one to talk about 'heavy.'" She tossed the woman into the pit, and threw herself in after her. "TELL SCAR TO SEND THE INSTRUCTIONS FOR PHASE TWO!" She yelled, not entirely sure if the sea witch could even hear her.

"Oh well," she thought aloud. "I hope this mist is strong enough that nobody saw that. I already have a bad rep around here—"

_Clang! _

"Huh?" She turned around and saw an old man who had been watching everything. The girl facepalmed. _'And I just got this dress too!' _She thought, glaring. _'Ugh, now I have to get blood all over it. Well, can't have any witnesses.'_

She walked over to the man. "Hello, my name is Eleanor Victoria Price, and I'm terribly sorry you had to see any of that, sir. I'll make sure you never have to see anything like that ever again! Hell, I'll make sure you never see the light of another day, isn't that better? Yes? Alright. Goodbye; tell the Devil I said 'Hey' when you get to Hell."

**I actually had more to ad to this chapter, but I had to get off the computer. This is bad, dammit. Sorry again for the long wait. Review please. Thanks.**


End file.
